Luke
Luke is a student at West Ham High School and the quarterback on the football team. He is the boyfriend of Helena and comes across as the level-headed, sensible member of The Guard group. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Luke is the quarterback of the football team at West Ham High School. He attends the play, although he is not involved. While having a final smoke with his friends, Clark, Grizz, and __ before their camping trip, Luke notices some graffiti on the wall. Grizz identifies the saying 'Mene Mene Tekel Upharsin' and translates it as 'You've been weighed in the balance and found wanting.' The other boys dismiss it as mindless vandolism before making their way towards the bus. Luke sits with his girlfriend, Helena, on the bus. The school buses are waved off by loving parents and the kids chatter excitedly. The group fall asleep on the bus and wake up to hear that they are back home. Luke arrives home and joins his friends texting about their parents being nowhere to be found. Luke attends the party at The Church, explaining to Curly-Haired Girl that Helena doesn't really like to party. The next morning, Luke feels hungover, but agrees to go find help with Harry, Grizz, and Clark. However, the boys soon discover that the entire town is surrounded by woods. After a discussion with the key teens, Luke suggests organising a search party led by him and Grizz, which he attends along with Emily, Gwen, Bean, and a male student. When Emily gets a snake bite, Luke cares for her. As Emily deteriorates, Luke expresses his concern for Emily's condition and asks for Grizz's advice. Grizz reveals that Emily's reaction is not due to the venom from the snake, but an allergic reaction. Grizz admits that he has no idea how to help her considering their isolated position and acknowledges that Emily is certain to die. Her body is shutting down and she is suffocating. She stops breathing and Luke tells the group to give her mouth to mouth, but none of them are sure how to administer it correctly. Luke takes over from Gwen, but Emily is gone. Despite Grizz stating that they need to decide whether to bury her in the woods or take her home, Luke is unwilling to give up. The expedition group return to the town in near darkness and Luke carries Emily's body, which has been wrapped up in a sheet. Grizz wonders if the writing on the wall they noticed yesterday has significance, however Luke shoots it down by suggesting that God isn't a tagger. Luke tells Grizz to text Helena and get everyone to gather at The Church. Luke and the woods exhibition group return to the Church and place Emily's dead body on the table at the front. Luke explains that she died from a snake bite and that they did everything they could to save her. Luke explains that they were not able to find anything out in the woods. Luke is comforted by his girlfriend as he struggles to cope with Emily's death. Episode 2 Luke places flowers by Emily's grave in the ground surrounding The Church. Luke joins Helena stands in presumably her kitchen. Helena asks if he visited the grave of Emily again this morning and reassures him that he had no fault in her death. Luke is upset by Emily's death and frustrated at the lack of things to do in the town. Helena kisses him and he goes to grab her breast. Helena tells him that she is speaking at The Church that afternoon and encourages him to come along with his friends. Luke and the rest of The Guard meet at the football field at West Ham High School. There they drink beer and throw around a football while contemplating their circumstances. A hungover Clark gets a headache from Grizz pondering the possibilities. When Jason mentions Narnia as The Guard contemplate where they are, Clark jokes that he has been trying to walk through his closet in case he can get back. As a way to motivate them, Jason reminds them of Saint Anselms, a great comeback of 24-23 to become champions that they shared, which they recreate. The boys then do their Centurions handshake. Under Luke's persuasion, The Guard attend Helena's sermon which calls for moderation and control. Luke is a cop in the game of Fugitive. Relationships Family Friends Grizz, Clark, and Jason- The Guard Luke's closest friends are his teammates on the school football team. The group always wear their letterman jackets and hang out together. Harry Bingham Emily Luke shows a connection with Emily, who he chats to at the party at The Church, and is part of the first woods expedition with. Significant Others Helena Luke and Helena have been dating since before the series started. Quotes Trivia * Drinks straight rum (1.02). * In a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill, Luke receives two votes for Marry (Madison, Olivia) and one for Fuck (Erika). Gallery Category:Characters